fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midir
Midir (ミヂィル, Midiru) is a converted affiliated with Tartaros. He was created by Noirlok Salo from the vestiges of a small animal in a deserted isle of , who seemed to be exuding an incredibly ominous magical power. The nature of his abilities has lead him to be entitled the "Carnivorous Plague" (肉食死病, Nikushoku Shibyō) by his creator and companions alike. Appearance Contrary to his reputation, Midir bears a refined appearance one might associate with vampires of folklore. Interestingly enough, this appearance was not granted to him by Noirlok in Hell's Core II. Rather, this form was taken by him once the entity known as "Midir" came into existence, a variable that Noirlok did not count for, especially considering that it was impossible to alter afterwards. Midir's most distinguishing physical feature is his unhealthy skin tone. He bears an almost grey coloration that, when combined with his dejected expression and blood-like red eyes, almost immediately cause one to associate him with the undead. This is contrasted by his long, black hair, which is mostly spiky and styled into a simple ponytail with a red sash. His fringe is parted on both sides. His right side covers a portion of his face, while his left frames his face down to his jaws. He is also noted to have pronounced, pointed ears much like an elf, along with sharp canines that reinforce his vampire motif, which are also comparable to a Dragon Slayer's. The most notable aspect of Midir’s attire is the lengthy, tattered black cloak that shrouds him. While appearing to be part of his attire, it is actually revealed to be an extension of his being: a suppressed manifestation of his Curse, the Black Fang. Underneath he wears a gold-trimmed black blazer, brown vest, white shirt and a simple white bow with a red broach atop it. His lower-body wear consists of baggy black pants that go down to his calves, white socks that extend the length below his calves and simple black leather shoes. Personality History Synopsis Blood Type Registration The birth of Midir was an unusual one... Curse and Abilities Black Fang ( , Burakku Fangu; lit. "Bloodborne Underworld Fang"): The that Midir was born with upon being released out of Hell's Core II. It is a malignant Curse that almost appears to be a representation of Midir's subconscious emotions. It is directly linked into his biology and accordingly an instinctual ability granted to Midir. From an observer's standpoint, Midir's curse involves manipulating the blood within his body, infused with , for the purposes of combat. Although by no means a unique Curse on its own, considering that it acts almost independently from Midir's conscious, it is believed that it holds origins tied into his founding by Tartaros. Notably, Midir is wholly incapable of learning any other Curse besides the Black Fang, for all of his prospective has been sacrificed into Midir's Black Fang, empowering it to degrees far beyond his original limits. The Black Fang is versatile and adaptable, complimenting the Etherious' physiological freedom. Unlike most blood-based abilities, Midir has no upper limit to the quantity of blood he is able to produce at any given time. This enables him to perform offensive and defensive maneuvers on any scale he wishes so long as he is able to piece his body back together. The Etherious is also not limited by the speed which he can conjure this black blood. By forcing openings through any part of his body, he can summon a vast quantity of the obsidian liquid within mere moments, causing significant distress to any unsuspecting enemy. The blood he manipulates is durable and malleable. It can transform into a variety of shapes, including articles of clothing, and protect him from threats on the physical and magical level. The integration of Magical Barrier Particles within his blood, a component also possessing iron, increases the blood's rigidity compared to a normal human and, through Midir's own will, the hardness of the blood can be altered to the point where it functions as a potent weapon rivaling even the strongest alloys. *'Heaven-Consuming Dragon' (天国食う竜, Tengoku Kūryū): Considering Black Fang's namesake, it should come as no surprise that the ability to consume is an instinct to Midir. Irrespective of how Midir crafts his blood, their ultimate purpose lies in devouring the enemy. Although consumption is the term used to describe the ability, no abilities beyond magic-infused blood or other Demons serve to empower the Etherious. When consuming the enemy, the Magical Barrier Particles that course through Midir's blood inject themselves into the victim. Against fellow Demons, Midir's Magical Barrier Particles use the blood as a medium to barricade the radius occupied by the blood as per their nature as repelling particles. By acting on its properties as a universal solvent, the blood then absorbs whatever it comes into contact with before Midir is required to pull it back to himself. Consequently, all Demons that face Midir have the innate threat of being incapable of regeneration, for when consumed, their very essence is devoured and torn apart from them. While those who possess access to a facility such as Hell's Core II are exempt from this, the nature of this consumption leaves an eternal pain for those who are victim to it. The consumption of creatures possessing is even more cruel, for those who are injected with Magical Barrier Particles immediately have their Magic corrupted and their bodies beginning to break down from simple exposure. Active consumption is only necessary for very large targets, and human targets in particular have shown to have their corpses outright eradicated into dust as a consequence of Midir's Magical Barrier Particle injection. Truly, an ability such as this is fitting for an Etherious of Midir's ilk, whose very existence appears to subconsciously devour everything that stands in his way. *'Heaven-Warring Dragon' (天国戦竜, Tengoku Senryū): Midir is an unusual being whose instincts and battle prowess rival those of seasoned veterans, despite being a newborn. To this end, the first action he took upon waking up within Hell's Core II was the creation of a sword. It was as if his body was lacking a weapon to mete out punishment to those who wronged him. He opened a wound all on his own and, with naught a moment, blood spilled from the opening and created an obsidian katana of the finest craftsmanship. It cut through everything that opposed it with sheer ease, a given considering it possesses the same voracious hunger that Midir holds. As an extension of his own body, the weapons that Midir holds can be transformed at any instant into something more befitting the situation. From a pristine sword, rudimentary claws or even a mighty tail-like whip, all possibilities are available to the Etherious. Notably, even when compared to the haemokinetic weaponry of normal organisms, Midir's blood has increased rigidity as a consequence of his physiology. The Magical Barrier Particles that line his blood have imparted an increased level of iron into his bloodstream, thus increasing the parameters of his created weapons significantly. Not only can Midir create external weapons to use conventionally, Midir can also keep the weapons as attachments to his body to use in omni-directional attacks when an enemy has been lured into his proximity. The possibilities are only restricted to Midir's imagination and instinct, both of which are terribly frightening. *'Heaven-Eluding Dragon' (天国免竜, Tengoku Menryū) *'Heaven-Conquering Dragon' (天国席竜, Tengoku Sekiryū) Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Characters Category:Males